


Like Star-Crossed Lovers

by ginnyred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Enemies to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Prisoner Merlin, Space Pirates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Una monoposto da carico non registrata, peraltro un modello vecchissimo, è diretta a Neahtid,” fece Arthur, ironico. “Dove <i>tutti</i> sanno che i Druidi stanno tentando di ammassare le chincaglierie magiche della Galassia – per fare cosa, poi, solo gli Dei lo sanno – e io dovrei lasciar andare la nave? Mio padre costringerebbe il Consiglio a licenziarmi in tronco, tipo, domani.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi descritti in questa storia non appartengono a me, ma agli aventi diritto. Non scrivo a scopo di lucro.

Quando il radar di bordo rilevò la nave spaziale, ad Arthur sfuggì una risata incredula. Si sporse in avanti dalla postazione di comando, e premette il pulsante rosso alla sua destra, quello su cui campeggiava la scritta SCREEN, ma non accadde nulla. Arthur rise di nuovo.  
  
La nave era talmente piccola che il radar ne rilevava la presenza, ma non riusciva a trasmetterne l'immagine sul monitor. Era la cosa più divertente che gli fosse successa durante quel pattugliamento.  
  
“Cos'è quella roba, un giocattolo?” commentò divertito. “Non può essere una nave.”  
  
“Kilgharrah Inc., modello EMRYS-Z4,” lo informò Gwen, seduta al monitor alla sua sinistra, riassumendo per lui quello che campeggiava sul suo schermo. “Anno di immatricolazione: 3202.”  
  
“3202? Quella _cosa_ ha più di trent'anni?” ridacchiò Arthur. “Come fa a volare ancora?”  
  
Gwen si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio.  
  
Okay, a dirla tutta neanche Arthur lo trovava la cosa così divertente. Ma si stava annoiando un sacco, non poteva farci niente. Tre giorni di pattugliamento e _zero incontri?_ Arthur stava per esplodere. Non lo si poteva certo biasimare perché tentava di divertirsi un attimo. Giusto?  
  
“Carico?” s'informò, in tono vagamente più professionale.  
  
“Ignoto,” Gwen toccò lo schermo con un dito e aprì una seconda finestra. “Non è nel database delle navi da carico.”  
  
Arthur si accigliò.  
  
“Be', non può certo essere una nave passeggeri, giusto?”  
  
“No, è un modello monoposto,” confermò Gwen. “Faccio calcolare la rotta a Lance?”  
  
“Prova.”  
  
Gwen digitò rapidamente le specifiche della nave, le combinò ai dati radar e premette ENTER. Sullo schermo apparve la scritta LOADING. Gwen fece un mezzo giro sul sedile e si voltò verso Arthur.  
  
“Lance sta caricando,” spiegò, anche se non ce n'era bisogno. Era sempre iperprotettiva quando si trattava del suo sistema operativo. “Cosa dici? Contrabbandieri?”  
  
Arthur le rivolse uno sguardo perplesso.  
  
“Perché una monoposto, però?”  
  
Gwen alzò le spalle e tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione al monitor. Pochi istanti dopo, sul suo schermo erano apparse delle coordinate.  
  
“L'accuratezza è al 77%,” lesse Gwen dal monitor. “Ma Lance pensa che la nave sia diretta a Neahtid.”  
  
Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“I Druidi,” si lagnò, lasciandosi cadere indietro sul sedile. “Di nuovo! Morgana sarà insopportabile.”  
  
“Potremmo sempre... lasciar andare la nave?” suggerì Gwen, esitante. “Voglio dire, Lance è molto accurato, ma il 77% non è una certezza. E comunque, se anche la nave è diretta a Neahtid, non è detto che stia contrabbandando materiale illegale. Potrebbe essere una coincidenza.”  
  
“Una monoposto da carico non registrata, peraltro un modello vecchissimo, è diretta a Neahtid,” fece Arthur, ironico. “Dove _tutti_ sanno che i Druidi stanno tentando di ammassare le chincaglierie magiche della Galassia – per fare cosa, poi, solo gli Dei lo sanno – e io dovrei lasciar andare la nave? Mio padre costringerebbe il Consiglio a licenziarmi in tronco, tipo, domani.”  
  
“Non ha licenziato Morgana,” obiettò Gwen, ragionevole.  
  
“Solo perché pensa che la sua infatuazione per i Drudi sia 'una fase',” Arthur virgolettò la parola con un certo rancore. “Però, chissà come mai, quando _io_ mi sono lasciato scappare _per errore_ quel maledetto carico degli Sidhe, sono stato sospeso dal servizio per un mese per _inadempienza!_ ”  
  
Gwen sospirò, e Arthur ebbe la netta impressione di aver già avuto questa conversazione con lei. Più di una volta, anche. Non aveva letteralmente niente da dire in sua difesa se non il fatto che Gwen era davvero un'ottima ascoltatrice, attenta, rispettosa, e piena di buon senso.  
  
Arthur ebbe la decenza di sentirsi un po' in colpa.  
  
“Da' ordine di fermare la nave e perquisirla,” ordinò, imbarazzato. “E manda giù qualcuno di rassicurante.”  
  
“Mmm. Elena, Leon e Elyan vanno bene?”  
  
“Ecco, sì. _Non Percival,_ ” si affrettò a mettere in chiaro Arthur. “Prima che mia sorella sporga reclamo perché 'mi sono presentato ai Druidi in maniera minacciosa' o 'ho violato l'articolo 76 sui diritti dei Druidi' o un'altra delle sue idiozie da hippie fuori di testa,” aggiunse tra i denti.  
  
Il sorriso che Gwen gli rivolse, mentre si aggiustava l'auricolare all'orecchio e trasmetteva i suoi ordini all'equipaggio, era fin troppo comprensivo.  
  
°  
  
Mezz'ora più tardi, Arthur incrociò Elena nel corridoio 4D della nave.  
  
“Capitano! Proprio te cercavo,” Elena gli scaraventò in mano una pila traballante di documenti con un sorrisetto di scuse. “I file che abbiamo trovato sulla EMRYS. La nave è stata caricata a bordo. Ah, e il ragazzo Druido non ha ancora detto una parola.”  
  
“Chi lo sta interrogando?” s'informò Arthur, sfogliando svogliatamente le pagine della prima cartella. Era scritta in un linguaggio che non comprendeva.  
  
“Elyan. Ma 'interrogando' è una parola grossa in questo caso,” Elena accennò col mento a una stanza qualche porta più in là. “Vieni a vedere.”  
  
Arthur la seguì nella sala adiacente alla stanza degli interrogatori. Uno schermo grande quanto la parete trasmetteva in diretta l'interrogatorio, anche se, come aveva giustamente fatto notare Elena, 'interrogatorio' era un eufemismo.  
  
Il prigioniero sedeva composto sulla sedia, le braccia distese in avanti sul tavolo, il mento sollevato e fiero, la carnagione pallida in netto contrasto coi capelli corvini e la veste nera. Qualcuno gli aveva arrotolato la manica sinistra della veste fin sopra al gomito, così che il tatuaggio a forma di Triskelion, il simbolo dei Druidi, risultasse ben visibile sull'avambraccio scoperto. Il giovane sembrava impegnato a fissare un punto qualche centimetro sopra alla spalla di Elyan, apparentemente sordo o indifferente alle domande che gli venivano rivolte.  
  
Arthur dovette ammettere suo malgrado che era impressionato.  
  
“Qualcuno ha un bel caratterino,” commentò, alzando un sopracciglio, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo davanti a sé. “Come è andato il recupero?”  
  
“Leon è ancora in infermeria da Gaius: ustione di secondo grado. Elyan, come vedi, sta benone, e io me la sono cavata con un graffietto,” Elena sollevò il gomito e gli mostrò un taglio profondo sul bicipite, ricucito alla bell'e meglio. “Non ci aspettavamo di incontrare resistenza,” aggiunse poi, a mo' di spiegazione. “E la Magia del ragazzo è notevole.”  
  
Arthur sgranò gli occhi.  
  
“Vuoi dirmi che ha davvero poteri magici?” le domandò, incredulo. Anche tra i Druidi, che pure erano noti per venerare e proteggere la Magia, bandita nel resto della Galassia, i veri Maghi erano rari. “È uno degli Eletti?”  
  
Elena alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Be', secondo te perché gli abbiamo legato le mani con la Corda d'Argento, altrimenti?”  
  
Arthur ignorò il tono sarcastico e spostò lo sguardo sui polsi del ragazzo. Non l'aveva notato, all'inizio, concentrato com'era sull'espressione fiera e battagliera del giovane, ma il motivo per cui le sue braccia erano distese sul tavolo era la spessa corda argentata che gli avevano legato intorno ai polsi e che – come il Consiglio di Camelot aveva scoperto con gioia anni prima – serviva a impedire agli stregoni di praticare la Magia.  
  
“È davvero necessario?” domandò Arthur con una smorfia. Sapeva che era la procedura standard, ma l'idea di ammanettare qualcuno semplicemente perché era nato con delle abilità inconsuete lo metteva a disagio.  
  
“Ustione di secondo grado,” gli ricordò Elena con un sospiro. “E la stiva della sua nave era piena di cristalli magici che sono stati rubati ad una nave del Consiglio tre giorni fa – Mithian ha trovato il verbale. Non piace neanche a me, Arthur, ma cosa potevamo fare fare? Ci avrebbe sterminati. Di certo le abilità non gli mancano.”  
  
Arthur sospirò e lanciò un'altra occhiata al volto del giovane sullo schermo. I suoi occhi azzurri erano accesi di un orgoglio ferito che Arthur riusciva quasi a percepire lui stesso. Rabbrividì e si affrettò ad attivare l'auricolare.  
  
“Elyan, qui Arthur. Esci pure,” comunicò, autorevole. “Entro io al tuo posto tra qualche minuto.”  
  
Arthur incrociò lo sguardo divertito di Elena e sorrise.  
  
“Pensi davvero che con te parlerà?” lo prese in giro lei. “Hai intenzione di fare il poliziotto buono? Perché, mi spiace dirtelo, ma il tuo piano non funzionerà. Elyan è assolutamente incapace di essere il poliziotto cattivo.”  
  
“Farò qualcosa di meglio,” ribatté Arthur, incamminandosi verso la porta della stanza. Si girò sulla soglia per sorridere misterioso a Elena. “Gli porto un caffè.”  
  
Elena rise.  
  
“Oh, delizie _rétro_ dalla Terra! Tu sì che sai come si conquista un uomo,” gli gridò dietro, ridendo, ma Arthur era già sparito in corridoio.  
  
°  
  
Arthur fece il suo ingresso nella stanza degli interrogatori pochi minuti dopo, una tazza di caffè fumante in mano e una cartelletta sotto braccio.  
  
“Sono Arthur Pendragon, il capitano della _Excalibur_ ,” si presentò, accomodandosi di fronte al ragazzo Druido, e appoggiò la cartelletta e la tazza davanti a sé. “Ti ho portato da bere.”  
  
Il giovane non rispose e nemmeno lo guardò, ma protese in avanti le mani legate per prendere la tazza. Arthur gli sorrise con garbo e allontanò la tazza dalla sua portata.  
  
“Dopo,” si limitò a dirgli.  
  
Il ragazzo lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
  
“Non puoi affamarmi per farmi parlare,” ribatté con astio, e Arthur dovette trattenere un sorriso trionfante. Era sicuro che di fronte ad una palese mancanza di rispetto il ragazzo non sarebbe rimasto in silenzio. “È una violazione bella e buona dell'articolo 76 sui diritti dei Druidi!”  
  
“Bla bla bla,” Arthur accompagnò le parole mimando con le mani un becco che si apriva e si chiudeva. Ora che aveva trovato il modo di farlo parlare, non ci avrebbe rinunciato tanto facilmente. “Risparmiamela, per favore, la conosco già. Mia sorella mi riempe la testa con queste sciocchezze appena può.”  
  
“Tua sorella è Morgana Pendragon,” ribatté il giovane. Non era una domanda. Non suonava neanche come una minaccia, solo una constatazione.  
  
Arthur lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata alla telecamera che stava riprendendo l'interrogatorio – se il ragazzo rivelava qualcosa di compromettente su Morgana era la fine – e si disse che era il caso di cambiare discorso. In fretta. Arthur vide il ragazzo seguire il suo sguardo fino a posare gli occhi sulla telecamera e tornare a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati. Aveva capito.  
  
Arthur gli lanciò un'occhiata significativa.  
  
_Va tutto bene, ma se ci tieni a lei, non nominarla più_ , provò a comunicargli senza parlare. Per un attimo si ritrovò stupidamente a desiderare di poter togliere al giovane le manette che gli stringevano i polsi e permettergli di leggerli la mente.  
  
Il giovane Druido annuì impercettibilmente, e Arthur, incredulo, si domandò se non gli avesse _davvero_ letto nel pensiero. Ma, ovviamente, con la Corda d'Argento ai polsi era impossibile che fosse accaduto. Vero?  
  
Ad ogni modo, Arthur gli era grato per non aver approfondito l'argomento. Sperava solo che il ragazzo non usasse quello che sapeva su Morgana contro di lui. Di solito i Druidi erano persone leali, pronte ad affrontare le pene degli Inferi prima di tradire la loro gente, ma non si poteva mai sapere. Arthur, per sicurezza, si affrettò a offrire al ragazzo la tazza di caffè.  
  
Lui alzò un sopracciglio, divertito, quasi avesse capito quello che Arthur stava provando a fare, ma afferrò ugualmente la tazza con una certa goffaggine (con le mani legate era un'operazione difficile) e la svuotò con avidità in un paio di sorsi.  
  
Arthur si schiarì la voce, cercando di non prestare troppa attenzione alla goccia di caffè che gli aveva macchiato l'angolo della bocca – il Druido aveva proprio delle belle labbra, accidenti a lui, e questo non era davvero il momento di distrarsi –, e si affrettò a proseguire con l'interrogatorio.  
  
“Come ti chiami?” domandò senza guardarlo.  
  
Il Druido non rispose, e Arthur sospirò.  
  
“Sul serio?” sbuffò. “Hai davvero intenzione di portare avanti questa commedia?”  
  
“E tu, invece?” ribatté il Druido in tono di sfida. “Pensavi davvero che scendendo quaggiù con un po' di caffè e la tua bella faccia mi avresti convinto a dirti tutto quello che vuoi sapere? Perché dovrei? Perché sei il _Capitano?_ ” Il giovane sputò fuori la parola come se fosse un insulto, ma Arthur per qualche ragione non riuscì a prendersela come avrebbe dovuto.  
  
Non era sicuro del motivo. Di sicuro non era perché il suo cervello si era rifiutato di processare qualunque cosa dopo “la tua bella faccia”, assolutamente no.  
  
Arthur si schiarì la voce.  
  
“Cosa mi sai dire del carico della tua nave?” proseguì, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono neutro. “Cosa sono quei cristalli magici, a cosa servono?”  
  
Il ragazzo non rispose. Si limitò ad appoggiare il mento sui palmi e a guardarlo fisso.  
  
“Abbiamo trovato il verbale relativo al loro furto,” proseguì Arthur, lanciando un'occhiata ai suoi documenti per non dover continuare a sostenere quello sguardo snervante. “Sono stati rubati ad una nave del Consiglio tre giorni fa. Sai chi li ha rubati?”  
  
Il Druido non rispose e continuò a fissarlo.  
  
“Se ci dai il nome di chi li ha rubati e ci fornisci informazioni suoi suoi spostamenti, possiamo prendere in considerazione l'idea di lasciarti andare,” provò a tentarlo Arthur, senza grandi speranze. Era la procedura, ma sapeva perfettamente che in quel caso non avrebbe avuto nessun effetto: il ragazzo era testardo.  
  
Le labbra del Druido, come previsto, si distesero in un sorrisetto di superiorità e lui non disse nulla. Arthur stava per approfondire la questione dell'offerta, quando fu colto da un'ispirazione improvvisa.  
  
“Li hai rubati tu?” domandò, non riuscendo a trattenere il tono incredulo. Perché davvero, bastava guardare il ragazzo per rendersi conto di quanto ridicola fosse quell'accusa. Anche se...  
  
_Ustione di secondo grado_ , riecheggiò, non richiesta, la voce di Elena nella sua mente. E ancora, _Ci avrebbe sterminati. Di certo le abilità non gli mancano._  
  
Arthur assottigliò lo sguardo. Non poteva essere, non _poteva_.  
  
“Sei un pirata per conto dei Druidi?” domandò Arthur bruscamente.  
  
Il ragazzo non disse nulla, mantenendo le labbra piegate in quel suo sorriso infuriante.  
  
“Non _sembri_ un pirata,” non si trattenne dall'aggiungere Arthur, rivolto più a se stesso che all'altro.  
  
Il sorriso del giovane si allargò.  
  
“E tu non sembri il capitano di una nave-pattuglia del Consiglio,” ribatté il ragazzo con un alzata di spalle. “È questo il gioco? Dire a cosa non assomiglia l'altra persona? Perché in tal caso non assomigli neanche a un goblin, a un unicorno, e nemmeno a uno Sidhe.”  
  
Arthur gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
  
“E a cosa assomiglierei, invece, sentiamo?”  
  
“Ah, no,” il Druido sbatté le ciglia in maniera esagerata, e si protese in avanti sul tavolo, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. “Adesso stai solo cercando complimenti.”  
  
Arthur si alzò di scatto, per nascondere il rossore che era sicuro gli fosse salito alle guance, e prese a raccogliere di malagrazia i suoi documenti dal tavolo.  
  
“Sai cosa?” sbottò – ed erano l'imbarazzo e la frustrazione, più che la rabbia, a parlare in quel momento. “Se vuoi passare il resto dei tuoi giorni in una prigione del Consiglio a farti mangiare dai ratti chi sono io per impedirtelo? Arrangiati!”  
  
Per tutta risposta, il Druido ridacchiò e tornò ad appoggiarsi, in apparenza perfettamente a suo agio, allo schienale della sedia. Mentre usciva dalla stanza degli interrogatori, sbattendo con rabbia la porta alle sue spalle, ad Arthur parve di sentirlo mormorare a mezza voce una parola: “Asino.”  
  
Arthur, il volto in fiamme, pregò con tutte le sue forze che nessuno avesse assistito all'interrogatorio dalla stanza accanto.  
  
°  
  
Chiaramente non era il suo giorno fortunato.  
  
Elena lo accolse, nella stanza del monitor, con un ghigno compiaciuto e un cantilenante: “Arthur-ha-una-cotta-per-il-ragazzo-Druido!” di cui i compagni della scuola materna di Mordred, il figlio adottivo di Morgana, sarebbero stati orgogliosi. Elyan, seduto accanto a lei, si limitò a un sorrisetto discreto.  
  
Arthur rivolse ad entrambi il broncio migliore del suo arsenale.  
  
“Non avete niente di meglio da fare?” borbottò seccamente. “Possibile che su questa nave non c'è mai nessuno che faccia il suo lavoro?”  
  
“La rotta è tracciata e non sono previsti altri stop fino al rientro a Camelot,” provò a obiettare Elyan, ragionevole, ma Arthur lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Ma forse è meglio portarsi avanti con l'inventario delle risorse,” si affrettò ad aggiungere, alzandosi in piedi. “Vieni, Elena.”  
  
I due lo superarono diretti alla porta, e Arthur finse di non vedere i gesti francamente osceni che Elena gli rivolgeva da dietro la schiena di Elyan. Sospirò, e si sforzò di non guardare nemmeno il mega-schermo sulla parete che trasmetteva in diretta quello che stava accadendo nella stanza degli interrogatori.  
  
Non ci riuscì. Arthur era solo umano, alla fine.  
  
Il ragazzo Druido aveva appoggiato la testa sulle braccia, ancora legate con la Corda, e aveva chiuso gli occhi, raggomitolato su se stesso. Sembrava molto giovane, visto così, senza il sarcasmo e l'irriverenza che aveva usato come protezione contro le sue domande. E indifeso. E elegante in una maniera che non aveva niente a che vedere con i suoi vestiti, ma che riguardava piuttosto le linee spigolose del suo corpo, in una maniera su cui Arthur non voleva fermarsi a riflettere.  
  
Arthur percepì con chiarezza il senso di colpa serpeggiare dentro di lui e mescolarsi all'imbarazzo.  
  
Okay, il ragazzo era venuto in possesso di alcuni cristalli magici su cui il Consiglio aveva messo le mani. E allora? Non è che il Consiglio, cieco com'era agli usi anche più banali della Magia, sarebbe mai riuscito a farsene nulla. E comunque Arthur era piuttosto sicuro che la nave del Consiglio non li avesse _trovati casualmente_ , quei cristalli. Il verbale era straordinariamente vago a riguardo, il che faceva pensare che la nave li avesse requisiti a qualcuno, probabilmente al loro legittimo proprietario. E poi c'era sempre il fatto che il ragazzo Druido aveva coperto il coinvolgimento di Morgana...  
  
Arthur si domandò se valesse la pena di opporsi apertamente alla volontà di suo padre per una manciata di cristalli magici - si rifiutava di credere che lo stesse facendo per il ragazzo. Era una nozione ridicola, nemmeno lo conosceva! - ma comunque non sarebbe servito a nulla, si disse amaramente. Uther sentiva la parola Magia e smetteva di ragionare.  
  
Arthur sospirò nuovamente. Sentiva il bisogno infantile di avere qualcuno che gli dicesse cosa fare, che decidesse al posto suo. Non era possibile, ovviamente. Lui era il Capitano e a lui spettava prendere le decisioni – quello era il regolamento e a quello Arthur aveva giurato di attenersi. Ma un aiuto, un consiglio, una spinta nella direzione giusta, quella nessuno poteva negargliela, vero?  
  
E Arthur non aveva dubbi su dove andare a cercarla.  
  
“Guinevere?” chiamò Arthur facendo capolino qualche minuto più tardi nella cabina di comando. “Puoi impostare Lance come pilota automatico per qualche minuto? Ti devo parlare.”  
  
La ragazza si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso e gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato.  
  
“Certamente,” rispose, digitando i comandi necessari a una velocità incredibile e premendo ENTER. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò dal computer con quella che Arthur non poté che definire tra sé come una carezza al monitor. “C'è qualche problema?”  
  
“Forse,” le rispose vago, e la precedette nel corridoio.  
  
°  
  
“Non so...” iniziò a dire Gwen, seduta a gambe incrociate sulla brandina su cui Arthur normalmente dormiva durante i pattugliamenti. “Non mi è molto chiaro cosa mi stai chiedendo, Arthur.”  
  
Lui sospirò.  
  
“Nemmeno a me,” ammise sottovoce, abbandonando le scarpe sul pavimento e sedendosi a gambe incrociate accanto a lei. “Speravo che me lo sapessi dire tu.”  
  
“Be', _a me_ sembra che tu mi stia chiedendo il permesso per liberare il ragazzo Druido,” Gwen gli rivolse un sorriso colpevole. “Ma potrei sbagliarmi, è chiaro.”  
  
Arthur nascose la testa tra le mani.  
  
“Non è che voglio liberarlo,” spiegò con voce soffocata. “Voglio _un motivo valido_ per liberarlo. È che è così giovane, Guinevere! Credo non abbia ancora venticinque anni.”  
  
“Non è che tu sia molto più vecchio,” gli fece notare Gwen con buonsenso.  
  
“Io non sto per finire in prigione per il resto dei miei giorni,” osservò Arthur cupamente. “Cioè, se lo libero probabilmente sì, ma...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, sospirò e si lasciò cadere pesantemente in grembo a Gwen.  
  
Lei sollevò un sopracciglio.  
  
“Arthur, no,” disse in tono deciso. “Ci abbiamo già provato, non funziona. Non-”  
  
“Solo... solo...” Arthur le prese una mano e se la appoggiò sui capelli, e lei dovette sforzarsi per trattenere un sorriso. “Solo questo, giuro. Nient'altro.”  
  
“Okay,” rispose Gwen, prendendo ad accarezzargli con gentilezza i capelli. “Okay.”  
  
“Cosa devo fare?” mugugnò Arthur in tono lamentoso, suonando esattamente come un bambino che fa i capricci e senza nemmeno riuscire a vergognarsene troppo.  
  
“La cosa migliore è farlo confessare,” disse lei in tono pensieroso. “Farti dare i nomi di chi è coinvolto. In quel modo puoi offrirgli la libertà in cambio-”  
  
“Ci ho già provato, Guinevere! Non vuole parlare!” si lamentò Arthur, girandosi su un fianco, in modo da lasciare più spazio alle carezze di Gwen. “Risponde solo alla mancanza di rispetto esplicita e-”  
  
“Al flirting semi-volontario?” suggerì Gwen, tirandogli giocosamente una ciocca di capelli.  
  
Arthur arrossì.  
  
“Quindi stavi guardando anche tu...” mormorò, imbarazzato.  
  
“Le telecamere della nave fanno tutte capo a Lance,” rispose lei con un'alzata di spalle. “Ma è una cosa che puoi usare.”  
  
“Che cosa?”  
  
“Questa... questa attrazione che prova per te,” spiegò lei, misurando le parole.  
  
“Lui non prova nessuna attrazione per me,” disse Arthur con decisione. “Si diverte solo a prendermi in giro.”  
  
“Come vuoi,” acconsentì Gwen di buon grado, e mimò il gesto di chiudersi la bocca con una cerniera.  
  
“No, no, okay, vai avanti, com'è che posso usare questa... questa cosa?”  
  
“Per farlo parlare!” esclamò Gwen come se fosse ovvio. “Stasera puoi portargli tu la cena – io posso spegnere la telecamera della sala interrogatori, se vuoi, farlo sembrare un malfunzionamento – e quando sei lì... usi un po' del tuo fascino,” Gwen ridacchiò. “Se ti ricordi ancora come si fa.”  
  
Arthur assunse l'espressione più offesa che gli riuscì.  
  
“Mi stai sfidando, Guinevere?” domandò, simulando arroganza.  
  
Lei scoppiò a ridere.  
  
“Dico solo che prendergli una mano e mettertela tra i capelli probabilmente non funzionerà, Arthur.”  
  
“Io non stavo- Non intendevo-”  
  
Arthur era terribilmente rosso in viso, adesso, e Gwen rise ancora più forte.  
  
“Lo so, tesoro, lo so,” lo rassicura, riprendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
  
Ad Arthur servì una forza di volontà incredibile per alzarsi dalla brandina, qualche minuto più tardi, e ritornare, trascinando i piedi, in cabina di comando.  
  
°  
  
Quello che passava il convento per la cena di quella sera era una zuppa surgelata di non-era-ben-chiaro-cosa-meglio-non-saperlo (durante i pattugliamenti bisognava adeguarsi), e Arthur si domandò come diavolo quella robaccia lo avrebbe aiutato a far parlare il ragazzo Druido.  
  
Arthur imprecò, il vassoio che gli traballava pericolosamente in mano, e, preso un respiro profondo, aprì con un gomito la porta della sala interrogatori – non aveva avuto cuore di spostare il ragazzo nella cella di detenzione.  
  
Il giovane aveva la testa appoggiata sul tavolo e gli occhi chiusi, ma si ricompose in fretta vedendolo entrare.  
  
“Giochi a fare il cameriere, adesso?” lo prese in giro, accennando alle palesi difficoltà di Arthur col vassoio.  
  
Se non altro aveva voglia di parlare.  
  
Arthur gli rivolse una smorfia sarcastica e appoggiò la cena del giovane Druido sul tavolo, rovesciandone solo una quantità minima fuori dal piatto.  
  
“Sono un cameriere impeccabile,” dichiarò Arthur con sicurezza, sedendosi di fronte al ragazzo e spingendo il vassoio con la zuppa proprio davanti a lui.  
  
“Il vassoio non è d'accordo,” ribatté il Druido, ma la sua attenzione ora era concentrata sul cibo. Arthur si domandò distrattamente quando avesse mangiato per l'ultima volta: sembrava così magro. Lo osservò faticare ad afferrare il cucchiaio con le mani legate, e faticare ancora di più a usarlo per portarsi la zuppa alla bocca.  
  
“Rimani qui perché ti diverte vedermi mangiare come se non avessi mai preso in mano un cucchiaio in vita mia?” domandò il ragazzo con la bocca piena.  
  
Arthur sbuffò una risata.  
  
“Rimango per assicurarmi che tu riesca a mangiare anche con le mani legate,” spiegò, paziente.  
  
“Sarebbe più facile senza il vostro stabilizzatore di gravità,” osservò il giovane.  
  
Arthur alzò un sopracciglio.  
  
“Senza lo stabilizzatore voleresti in giro per la stanza.”  
  
“E la zuppa con me,” chiarì il Druido, sporgendosi in avanti a incontrare a metà strada una cucchiaiata che non riusciva a portarsi alla bocca. “Almeno avrei qualche possibilità di mangiarla, invece di distribuirla in giro.”  
  
“A me sembra che tu ci stia riuscendo niente male,” fece Arthur, osservandolo mandar giù una quantità generosa di zuppa.  
  
“Invece se non dovessi riuscire cosa succederebbe?” Il Druido gli lanciò un sorriso storto. “Mi imboccheresti tu?”  
  
_Eccoci_ , pensò Arthur, e si sforzò di ignorare l'imbarazzo e sostenere il suo sguardo.  
  
“Magari,” buttò lì in tono casuale, e osservò con piacere gli zigomi pronunciati del ragazzo colorarsi appena di rosso.  
  
“Peccato che sia quasi finita, allora,” rispose lui, in tono perfettamente tranquillo, in netto contrasto col rossore sulle sue guance, mentre ingoiava l'ultima cucchiaiata della zuppa. “Immagino non ce ne sia più, eh?”  
  
“Purtroppo no,” confermò Arthur, ma non diede segno di volersi alzare dalla sedia nemmeno ora che il prigioniero aveva finito di mangiare.  
  
Il Druido gli lanciò uno sguardo penetrante e piegò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso.  
  
“Che cosa-” cominciò a dire, ma Arthur lo interruppe, afferrandogli una mano con urgenza.  
  
“Dammi un nome,” bisbigliò, gli occhi fissi in quelli di lui. Non era affatto il modo in cui aveva progettato di agire – Gwen sarebbe rimasta molto delusa dalla sua tattica, probabilmente – ma non era riuscito a trattenersi. “Anche se i cristalli li hai rubati tu, non importa. Dammi il nome di qualcuno che era coinvolto.”  
  
“Non posso,” rispose il Druido con gentilezza, quasi fosse Arthur quello che perdeva qualcosa in quella situazione, muovendo appena la mano nella sua. “Non posso farlo, mi dispiace.”  
  
“ _Devi,_ ” Arthur gli strinse le dita troppo forte, ma il ragazzo non si sottrasse alla presa. “Finirai in carcere a vita se non lo fai.”  
  
C'era qualcosa di simile all'orgoglio nello sguardo del giovane Druido, adesso.  
  
“Sei un brav'uomo, Arthur Pendragon,” gli disse, la voce sicura, gli occhi che scintillavano nella luce fredda della stanza.  
  
Arthur non ebbe il tempo di provare a credere a quelle parole, perché un secondo più tardi il Drudo si sporse in avanti sul tavolo, incastrò le mani legate dietro al collo di Arthur e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
  
Arthur... Arthur rispose. Perché lo voleva, perché c'era _qualcosa_ tra loro, riusciva a percepirlo, qualcosa di bello e giusto e impossibile. Perché il ragazzo era troppo giovane per non avere più una vita davanti a sé.  
  
“Dammi un nome,” gli sussurrò Arthur contro le labbra.  
  
Il ragazzo gli posò un bacio delicato sulla bocca.  
  
“Non posso.”  
  
Si baciarono ancora, con una punta di disperazione. Il Druido si staccò da lui, ansimante, tolse le braccia dal suo collo e si mise a sedere sul tavolo. Si spinse in avanti e si fermò, le gambe a penzoloni, direttamente di fronte ad Arthur. Lui se lo tirò in braccio e lo baciò di nuovo, le mani che lo tenevano possessivamente per i fianchi, come per non farlo andare via.  
  
“Dammi un nome,” ripeté Arthur. Era una supplica.  
  
Il giovane non lo sentì, o forse scelse di non ascoltarlo. Trascinò le labbra lungo il viso di Arthur, su fino all'orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire.  
  
“Slegami le mani,” gli sussurrò, le labbra direttamente contro il lobo.  
  
“Non posso. Io... La Magia,” rispose Arthur, incoerente, il respiro accelerato, le mani frenetiche sui fianchi del ragazzo che provavano a toccare la pelle senza riuscirvi perché la tunica del Druido era lunga fino ai piedi.  
  
“Non puoi baciarmi mentre ho mani legate,” il Drudo gliele spinse contro lo stomaco a dimostrazione, e sorrise, allusivo. “Non la prima volta, almeno.”  
  
Arthur si staccò da lui e rise appena, suo malgrado.  
  
“Come ti chiami?” domandò. Non era più il suo ruolo di Capitano a imporgli di chiederlo, e lo sapevano entrambi.  
  
“Slegami e lo saprai.”  
  
Arthur si morse il labbro inferiore.  
  
“Io...”  
  
“Per favore, Arthur,” disse il Druido con dolcezza, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.  
  
Arthur, più tardi, avrebbe ricordato i fatti che seguirono come uno di quei sogni strani, quei sogni coscienti, in cui sai di essere l'unico responsabile di quello che accade nel sogno, ma ti senti ugualmente in balia della corrente, incapace di sfuggire alla catena degli eventi che sembrano farti prigioniero.  
  
Arthur premette il pollice contro la serratura elettronica della Corda d'Argento, che perse immediatamente la propria forma, e scivolò a terra con la delicatezza di un nastro di seta. Il Druido gli mise le mani tra i capelli e lo baciò un'altra volta, facendo aderire ogni centimetro dei loro corpi, come se facesse troppo male stare separati anche solo per un secondo. Si staccò da lui per riprendere fiato, le labbra a un millimetro dalle sue, e sussurrò: “Mi dispiace tanto.”  
  
Gli occhi del Druido si accesero d'oro, e la Corda prese a contorcersi sul pavimento. Si arrampicò come un serpente su per la sedia e si arrotolò intorno ai polsi di Arthur, ancorandoli saldamente allo schienale. Arthur lottò inutilmente con le manette e esclamò, sorpreso: “MA CHE COSA-”, ma un altro lampo di luce dorata negli occhi del ragazzo gli impedì di proseguire, legandogli un bavaglio sulla bocca.  
  
Arthur alzò lo sguardo a incrociare quello del Druido, ancora a cavalcioni su di lui, e lo scoprì serio e turbato. Sospirò, abbandonandosi al gesto, quando il giovane gli accarezzò con gentilezza una guancia, sentendosi stranamente bene nell'essere impotente. Sentendosi privo della responsabilità di prendere una decisione che non poteva portare a niente di buono. Sentendosi quasi, impossibilmente, _libero_.  
  
“Sei troppo ligio al dovere per lasciarmi andare senza che io ti dia un nome,” gli disse Druido in il tono affezionato, gli occhi grandi ed espressivi fissi in quelli di Arthur. “E non posso nemmeno chiederti di farlo: questo è il tuo lavoro, la tua vita. Mi dispiace, Arthur,” gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso che grondava affetto e riconoscenza. “Mi dispiace, Asino.”  
  
Il ragazzo lo baciò sulla fronte un'ultima volta, chiudendo gli occhi al breve contatto, e si alzò in piedi.  
  
“Spero di rivederti,” gli disse sulla porta, e Arthur seppe – lo seppe e basta, senza troppe ragioni o significati nascosti – che era la verità.  
  
Ci sperava anche lui.  
  
Arthur non ebbe nessun rimpianto durante le lunghe ore che trascorse nella sala interrogatori della _Excalibur_ , legato alla sedia con la magia. Aveva salvato una vita – aveva salvato _quella_ vita – e ne era assolutamente valsa la pena. Sperava solo che fosse Gwen, terminato il suo turno ai comandi della nave, a venire a cercarlo, o la cosa sarebbe stata molto più di un pochino imbarazzante. Ma era sicurissimo di non avere rimpianti.  
  
Be', uno solo forse.  
  
Il ragazzo Druido non gli aveva mai detto il suo nome.  
  
°  
  
Svariate ore più tardi, perché il Destino se ne fregava altamente di quello che voleva Arthur Pendragon, e, anzi, Arthur era sicuro che a volte gli dava contro apposta, fu Percival a trovarlo legato come un salame nella stanza degli interrogatori.  
  
Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo quando l'uomo si immobilizzò sul posto e lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati, la bocca che si apriva e si chiudeva senza emettere suono. “Arthur?!” domandò, incredulo, e Arthur alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, perché, sul serio, liberarlo e basta no, eh?  
  
Una volta tornato in libertà, in risposta alla muta domanda di Percival, Arthur buttò lì un imbarazzato (e quanto mai scontato): “Il ragazzo Druido è fuggito,” e si lanciò a tutta velocità verso il corridoio 4D, diretto alla sala comandi.  
  
“GUINEVERE!” urlò, spalancando la porta, e trovò la ragazza che fissava a occhi sgranati i numerosi monitor della sala comandi. Su tutti lampeggiava all'unisono la medesima scritta, bianca su fondo nero. Una stringa lunghissima e incomprensibile di cifre, simboli e lettere alfabetiche.  
  
“Oddio, Arthur, non ho idea di cosa sia successo,” Gwen provò a digitare una combinazione di tasti senza ottenere alcun effetto. “Si è bloccato tutto qualche istante fa ed è comparsa questa... _cosa!_ Non so proprio come-”  
  
“Sono coordinate,” la interruppe Arthur, certo di essere nel giusto. “Cifrate in qualche modo. Fai partire il programma di decrittazione di Lance.”  
  
“Arthur, non funziona niente. Perché mai quello dovrebbe-”  
  
“Il ragazzo Druido è scappato,” spiegò Arthur stringatamente anche a lei. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per i dettagli sordidi della vicenda. “Credo che abbia usato la magia per mandarmi... per mandarci questo messaggio,” si corresse in fretta. “Prova ad aprire il programma.”  
  
“Il Druido... messaggio... _cosa?_ ” domandò Gwen, incredula e incoerente, ma fece come richiesto. Il programma di decrittazione si aprì all'istante.  
  
Gwen sgranò gli occhi, ma si affrettò ad a copia-incollare la scritta chilometrica che lampeggiava suoi loro schermi, e Lance impiegò meno di trenta secondi per decrittare il codice. Una scritta altrettanto lunga, ma questa volta comprensibile, lampeggiava ora su tutti i monitor.  
  
“Coordinate,” soffiò fuori Gwen, basita.  
  
“Non lontano da qui, giusto?”  
  
Gwen consultò Lance brevemente.  
  
“La rupe di Lefkàda,” lesse dal monitor a beneficio di Arthur. “Dovremmo metterci pochi minuti.”  
  
La rupe di Lefkàda, il rifugio degli amanti infelici. Secondo la leggenda, il lago su cui torreggiava la rupe sussurrava agli Eletti i segreti degli amori impossibili che gli amanti, nel corso dei secoli, avevano confessato alle onde. Arthur si sentì arrossire.  
  
_Un amore impossibile. Addirittura._  
  
“Vai,” ordinò impaziente a Gwen, sedendosi sul suo sedile e dandole le spalle, per non mostrare il suo imbarazzo. Era abbastanza sicuro che lei lo avesse notato comunque, ma che avesse abbastanza tatto per non farlo presente. Gliene fu molto grato.  
  
Il breve _détour_ dalla rotta del pattugliamento parve ad Arthur il viaggio più lungo della sua vita. Rimase costantemente seduto sull'orlo del sedile, schiena e collo tesi in avanti, come a voler vedere il prima possibile, come a volersi accertare al di là di ogni dubbio di... di qualunque cosa ci fosse da vedere. Non provava nemmeno ad immaginarselo, non c'era modo di prevederlo, ma l'idea che ci fosse qualcosa lì per lui lo eccitava e lo terrorizzava in ugual misura.  
  
Gwen avvicinò la _Excalibur_ alla rupe dalla costa. Arthur, col cuore in gola, osservò da lontano l'imponente ammasso di roccia rossastra che si stagliava orgoglioso contro il cielo abbagliante di Lefkàda. Il lago divenne visibile solo più tardi, superata la dorsale montuosa del pianeta. Il contrasto tra il rosso delle montagne e il colore verdastro delle acque millenarie del lago era da togliere il fiato.  
  
Lefkàda era un posto incantevole, pieno di Magia nel senso più puro del termine, ma Arthur non riusciva a capire cosa potesse mai c'entrare lui con-  
  
“Arthur!”  
  
Gwen stava indicando la parete frontale della rupe, quella direttamente a strapiombo sul lago. Arthur si voltò, gli occhi sgranati, straordinariamente nervoso, ma pronto a tutto, e...  
  
Sulla parete rossastra della leggendaria rupe di Lefkàda, riarsa da millenni di luce stellare, ai cui piedi giaceva il lago che aveva conosciuto i sospiri di tutti gli amanti infelici della Galassia, campeggiava a grandi lettere bianche, come fossero state incise a forza nella roccia, la scritta:  
  


SEI UN ASINO (MA BACI BENE)

  
  
E in basso a destra, più in piccolo, una firma, un nome: _Merlin_.  
  
Arthur scoppiò a ridere. E rise, rise istericamente fin quasi allo sfinimento. Si voltò a guardare Gwen, tentando di riprendere fiato, le guance che gli dolevano per lo sforzo, e la vide nascondere a sua volta un sorrisetto divertito dietro una mano.  
  
“Ha inciso la rupe degli Amori Impossibili per te,” commentò Gwen, fingendo noncuranza. “Mi sa che ti vuole rincontrare.”  
  
Arthur rise di nuovo, lanciò un'ultima occhiata divertita a quel messaggio ridicolo, inciso irrispettosamente in un santuario tanto solenne, e scosse il capo, incredulo.  
  
_Merlin._  
  
Arthur lo avrebbe trovato, oh sì, anche a costo di setacciare l'intera Galassia centimetro per centimetro.  
  
Sapeva che ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so nemmeno cosa dire per giustificarmi XDDDDD Giuro che ho iniziato a scriverla così per sport, dato che non conosco minimamente il genere, e poi... boh, a un certo punto l'avevo finita e mi sembrava di intravedere una vaga trama che teneva insieme le scene XD La storia dei graffiti sulla parete di roccia l'ho ripresa dall'episodio 5x12 del Doctor Who “The Pandorica Opens”, ma per il resto la colpa è interamente mia.  
>   
> Se avete letto fin qui vi ringrazio molto *abbraccia* e ammiro il vostro coraggio <3


End file.
